The Wind And Lightning
by Shinigami Sekai
Summary: Neruki Sanzu and Miguel Rodriguez are 2 transfer students from L.A. arriving to Shibusen! How will Soul and the rest of the gang react to them? Slight KidxOC if you squint and tilt your head at a 90 degree angle. Rated T for language and violence.
1. New Kids on the Block

I walked quickly over to the end of the pavement. Well, more like ran. "Oi, hurry up!" I called out impatiently. Yes, I am very impatient. I think it's mostly because I'm fast, too fast for other people's taste. But today, I had a reason- it was our first day in Shibusen!

"C'mon!" I shouted. "I'm going!" replied a very annoyed voice. I tapped my foot, a small frown playing on my face.

"Man, you should really slow down a bit, Neruki," My partner Miguel was panting, bending down with his hands on his knees. "Whew." He's always taking things in stride, while I'm such a speed demon. Him and I are polar opposites, and yet we understand each other pretty well. It's a push-and-pull relationship, I guess.

"Seriously, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Nothing! It's just that you practically ran the whole way..."

Don't take this the wrong way- while Miguel and I fight, we don't do it seriously. It's just a thing we do for fun.

"I know I'm way too excited, but look! Isn't it beautiful?"

We stared down at the school.

"Wow." Miguel breathed. "Pretty symmetrical. I wonder how long it took them to build it....Neruki?" He turned around, searching for me.

"Over here!" I yelled, already to the other end of the street.

"How did you-"

"Let's go! We're going to be late!" I started to head over to the entrance.

"Oh, god," I heard him say before he ran after me.

* * *

We climbed the last of the stairs and finally reached the top. Miguel let out a low whistle.

"It looks pretty big."

"Uh-huh," I said absentmindedly. We were at some type of mini-plaza in front of Shibusen. The building was very different from the rest of its surrondings. It had very bright colors, with some strange skull designs on the sides.

'The insignia of Shinigami-sama,' I thought. And some red spikes coming out of the walls. I have to admit, it was pretty awe-inspiring, and yet, somewhat goofy....

"Hey, look." Miguel's voice interrupted my train of thought. "Someone's over there."

"Hmm?"

I turned to look at where he was referring to. There was a boy sitting down on the floor, his back aganist the wall. The guy was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket, combined with dark jeans. He had white spiky hair held back with a headband, with startling crimson eyes. And they  
were staring right at us.

"You new?" I heard him say casually.

"Yup," I replied.

"Really?" He looked shocked, yet his eyes remained unchanged. "Huh. Black Star never said anything about this...." I heard him mutter under his breath, scratching his head.

"Black Star?" Miguel asked.

**"Ohohoho!"** Me and Miguel craned our heads up to see whose obnoxious laughter it was. A spiky haired boy was standing on one of the red spikes. I wondered how he got up there. "So you know my name!"

"Oh boy," I heard Red Eyes say.

**"Well, it's no wonder that you know! I'm known everywhere! Nyahahahaha!"** The boy threw his head back and laughed.

"Who's the noob....?" I questioned.

"I don't know."

**"I am Black Star, the man who will surpass God! How dare a measly human like you be talked more about than me! Why? Because I'm Black Star, the man who will-"**

"You said that already! Idiot!" another voice called out. I switched my gaze over to the girl. She was blond, and wore two ponytails. She was dressed in some type of uniform-white shirt, yellow vest, green tie, and a plaid red skirt. Funny though, no else was....

"Soul!" She directed her rage at Red Eyes. "You were going to fight alongside Black Star again?!"

'Fight?' I thought. The pieces began to fall in their place.....

"Course not! I didn't even know what he dragged me here for!"

"Yeah right!"

The boy named Soul put up his hands in defense because it looked like the girl was going to chop him with her textbook.

"Seriously, Maka! N-no, wait!"

"Hey," Miguel gave an awkward wave. Maka stopped mid-chop to tilt her head at us.

"Oh, sorry....Eheheheh!" She rubbed her head with her hand nervously. Soul stopped flinching and shot us a grateful look.

"Hello, my name's Maka!" She returned Miguel's wave warmly. Soul got up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Name's Soul Eater Evans. Just call me Soul."

"Hello, Soul-san," I replied.

"Oi!" All of us turned to look up again. "Have you forgotten about the big me?!"

"No," I yelled, cupping my hand around my mouth.

"Sadly," Miguel added. We all laughed, Maka giggling and Soul practically gagging.

**"I officially challenge you new people to a fight!"**

"What?!" Miguel stopped laughing.

"Really?" I called. "Nah, I don't think so." I waved my hand as if to shoo the statement away. Soul looked my way, pity playing in his eyes.

"I don't think you can get out of it easily..."

**"What's the matter, are ya scared?!"** That did it. I clenched my teeth and fists together. I guess it was noticable, because Maka sighed and said "Oh no."

**"It's no wonder you're afraid! Everyone has the right to cower in the face of-"**

"Alright, shut up already!" Miguel tensed; he knew me well. He knew what was coming. "Monkey Boy! Want a fight? You got it. Miguel," I held up my lower arm. "Transform."

"What?!" Miguel stared at me wonderously. _'Neruki, don't be stupid!'_ He hissed telepathically. We were able to do that, as many other shokunins and bukis could. _'Are you actually going to listen to him?'_

_'It's not being stupid,'_ I replied, turning my gaze towards him. _'Besides, we need to show our strength.'_

_'Well, when you put it that way....'_ Miguel sighed, defeated.

"So much for being early to class..." He hesitantly transformed.

"Whew," I heaved as a bright blue light engulfed my arm. The light faded, and a silver crossbow was revealed. "Monkey boy, you are _so_ going to regret this...."


	2. Battle With Monkey Boy!

A/N: Hi guys~ Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself! I'm Shinigami Sekai, and this is my first story~ This is a fanfic which is mostly shonen-ish, but a bit KidxOC if you look closely. Multi-chaptered, not sure how many. It follows the anime for convienience (Kid-kun must be there, and Crona too), right after the Kishin's death. There are only 3 OC's, Neruki Sanzu, Miguel Rodriguez and someone else....Okay enough, I'm wasting space!

* * *

I pointed Miguel at Monkey Boy, A.K.A Black Star. Soul gave a light chuckle.

"Cool. This looks like it's going to be fun."

Maka muttered something that sounded like "Black Star, you idiot....."

"Nyahahahahaha! So you've decided to go aganist the big me!" Monkey Boy was so obnoxious, honestly....Maka sat down on the stairs, quickly followed by Soul.

"Black Star, you can't do anything...Tsubaki isn't here."

'Tsubaki?' Miguel telepahically asked.

"Oh, she's Monkey Boy's buki?" I turned to face Maka.

"But then it isn't fair...."

"You'll give up, then?" Maka looked up hopefully.

"Nope." I replied cheerfully. She heaved and looked down again, her face cupped in her hands. Soul snickered, and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Monkey Boy," I called. "If you want, I'll go aganist you weaponless, just to make it ev-".

"Yaaaahhhhhoooooo!!" Monkey Boy jumped down and crash landed on the ground a few meters away from me. I deflected a piece of debris that his impact caused. "I don't need a weapon to fight you! I'll take you on by myself!" Monkey Boy started hopping up and down in a fighting stance. I shrugged.

"Well, I tried."

"Rrrrrraaaaaggggggghhhhh!" He charged at me with his fist clenched- a predictable move. I sidesteped him easily and let the punch fly past me. His eyes widened as I grabbed the back of his shirt, spinning him behind me. I let go, and he fell down. But he was going way too slow, so I decided to help by kicking. "Hya!" I screamed as my foot collided with his back. The floor cracked, and dust sprang up. This time, my eyes widened as I realized he wasn't there.

"Too slow!" I heard him yell as I felt myself being picked up. I yelped as I saw the world turn upside down. For a split second, I saw Maka's shocked expression and Soul's grimace. And then, all I saw was the ashpalt.

I groaned at the dull pain. But Monkey Boy was coming fast. I extended my arm that had Miguel on it. I aimed and fired a bright blue shot. He apparently hadn't been expecting that, because it caught him right on the stomach, impaling him. I heard a gasp from Maka and a grunt from Soul. Monkey Boy landed on the floor with a dull thud. I got up warily and dusted myself. Maka and Soul stared at his body for a few tense seconds. Just as she was about to get up to see if Monkey Boy was alright, he started wiggling. "Ow! That hurts!"

I couldn't help it. I smiled. "You like?" I asked. "It's Miguel's power, pure energy. Plasma, to be exact...." Monkey Boy got up and threw away the blue dart. "Heh heh, you're actually good. But not good enough to beat the big me!"As he started running towards me, I fired more shots. Monkey Boy dodged them all, flipping and somersalting quickly.

"He's too close!" yelled Miguel. In desperation I jumped backwards. He started to aim punches and kicks at me. I managed to side step them all in quick sucession. But I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up....I threw a well-timed punch at him, throwing him back.

'Shoot a big one at him!' advised Miguel. I began to charge the crossbow, the blue light becoming bigger and bigger by the second....Monkey Boy seemed to understand the circumstances, because he took a few steps back. I thought he was backing up, but then he sprinted right at me. I wasn't finished charging yet! Frantically, I decided to try to release the arrow's power as an explosion by smashing my arm into him. It probably would have damaged me as well, but I was acting on instinct. Monkey Boy dodged, however, and struck me with and open palm from the side. A dull light surronded us both when his hand hit its mark. I gave a small gasp as I tasted a bit of sweet blood on my tongue.

'He hit you with his wavelength!' Miguel hissed. I fell to the floor, barely managing to put my hands in front of me. Having lost my concentration, the plasma shot had disappeared. Panting, I jerked my head to stare at Monkey Boy. He had a huge grin in his face, proud of what he had done.

"See? You can't beat the big me! Because I am the man who will surpass God!" I got up clutching my side. "Big me my ass," I muttered angrily. 'Language,' Miguel teased. I was too annoyed to talk back.  
"You are so dead." I ran towards Monkey Boy with my hand curled into a fist. "Hhhrrraaaaaa!" He also started to run, apparently going to hit me with his wavelength. Suddenly, just as I was about to hit him, a hand shot out and grabbed my fist. I gave a small gasp and widened my eyes as I saw who it was.

* * *

Augh, who could it be?! Sorry, short chapter! Suspense, people, suspense. Other characters will be revealed, R&R!


End file.
